This is an application for funds to purchase a Hitachi 600-2 Electron Microscope that has TEM and SEM capabilities as well as x-ray diffraction capabilities when the x-ray accessory unit is procured. The scope will replace an old RCA-3G EM that has been in service for 20 years. Seven funded NIH projects will be served by this scope. A five-member EM Oversight Policy Committee appointed by the BRS Director will assist the Principal Investigator in the administration of usage of the microscope.